You're my Flesh and Blood
by Lil Tini
Summary: Kat wants to tell Zoe something important... But will she be able to got through with it?
1. Chapter 1

You're my Flesh and Blood.

Chapter 1.

"Kat" Mo shouts "can you get down, here I need some cash" Kat signs and grabbed her dressing gown and puts it on. She goes down stairs and stops when she reaches the corridor. She was looking in the kitchen, at Zoe laughing.

"Nan, do you always have to be so bloody loud, you're like an old hag sometimes." Kat says as she enters the kitchen.

"Kat" Zoe whispers and gives Kat a laugh.

"Do you have some money or not?" Mo asks.

"No sorry Nan" Kat replies as she sits down next to Zoe

"So Zo, what you doing today? Do you want to come shopping with your sister?" Kat asks Zoe

"Oh, I can't Kat. I promised Nan I'd mind the stall." Zoe replied

"It's okay I just thought you'd have nothing to do." Kat says looking disappointed. Kat moves closer to Zoe and whispers "you know I love you right?"

"Err I guess. Why are you telling me this?" Zoe asks

Kat looks at her funny and says quietly "I'm your sister, I'm suppose to say I love you every once in a while". Kat tries to change the subject "hey it's your birthday next week, what do you want?"

"Not much. You always get me the most expensive presents. Zoe informs her "I don't want you to spend so much on me this year" Zoe gets up and makes her way out of the kitchen, to go upstairs.

Kat signs and looks at a picture of Zoe on the fridge. She gets up to look at it, she smiles.

"What you doing Kat?" Lynne asks from the kitchen door.

Kat jumps and turns around to look at Lynne. "Nothing" Kat replies

"DAD Where's my blue jeans, the one where the button came off?" Zoe shouts

"I don't know love!" Charlie Shouts back

...

"I love you Zoe" Kat mumbles in her sleep

Lynne throws a pillow at Kat which makes Kat wake up.

"What are you doing, you cow?" Kat says

"Ssshhhhh" Lynne whispers "You were talking in your sleep. 'I love you Zoe'. Zoe could have heard you"

"So what if she does she deserves to know the truth" Kat whispers

Lynne looks Kat in the eyes and says "you can't tell her it will break her. You know what dad says."

"Yeah I know but if you were me what would you do?" Kat signs and drops her head onto her pillow and turns away from Lynne.

"Kat don't start crying" Lynne says. She gets up and goes over to Kats bed "I know it's hard but you have to do it for Zoe. You've done it all these years. I know it feels like she's drifting away from you, it's because she's growing up. Just please don't tell her" Lynne goes done at her level and tries to hug her.

"I can't do it anymore Lynne, I just can't, she needs to know" Kat cries. "She needs to know that I'm her mother, and she needs to hear it from me."


	2. Chapter 2

_**You're my Flesh and Blood.**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

"Kat, wake up" Zoe says loudly, shaking Kats body "Kat its 2pm get up.

"Zoe is that you, my darling?" Kat asks

"Yes, why have you been sleeping all day?" Zoe replies "have you eaten"

"No, I'm not hungry" Kat Moans

"Yeah, well you have to eat something." Zoe says while making her way downstairs.

Kat comes down stairs and sits in the front room.

Zoe comes into the front room and gives a plate with a sandwich on it to Kat. "Here you go you have to eat"

"Look at you taking care of me. It should be the other way round." Kat laughs

"What do you mean?" Zoe asks "were both sisters, we should look out for each other right?"

"Yeah of course" Kat says with her mouth full. "Zo, when can we have a girl's night out, just you and me?" Kat asks

"Tomorrow" Zoe suggests

"Tomorrow it is" Kat agrees. "I love you Zo"

"Ok now I know something's up, saying I love you twice in a week." Zoe tells Kat. "what's wrong Kat?"

"Nothing's wrong Zo" Kat says looking down at her sandwich.

"Please tell me Kat" Zoe begs

"Ermm" Kat opens her mouth when little Mo and Lynne come in the house.

Little Mo goes straight into the kitchen to put the shopping away. Lynne goes into the front room and asks "Kat can I speak to you?"

Kat begins to get up when Zoe says "wait you was about to tell me something"

"No it's nothing Zo, don't worry about it." Kat informs her.

Kat goes into the corridor with Lynne to talk

"Kat, What are you playing at. You was about to tell her wasn't you.

Kat gives Lynne a look which said it all. "She deserves to know" Kat whispers aggressively.

"You don't think I know that. If you tell her now, she will never forgive you. She won't treat you the same way. You're relationship will be totally different. You do know that don't you Kat" Lynne whispers

Kat gives a hurt expression and walks back into the front room, Lynne following.

"Whose up for Sheppard's pie?" little Mo asks everyone

"Not me I've just had a sandwich" Kat shouts across the house.

"Go on then, me and Lynne will have some" Zoe shouts. "So what's going on Kat?" Zoe asks Kat.

"Nothing Zo, it's just her time of the month that's all." Lynne replies for Kat

Kat gives an angry look at Lynne and then looks back at Zoe and smiles. "Lynne, do you think me and Zo look the same?" Kat asks

Lynne gives Kat a 'stop it' look and answers "yeah all of us do, that's cause she's a beauty." Lynne smiles at Zoe

"Oh thanks Lynne" Zoe replies. Zoe gets up and looks in the mirror "I think I have your chin Lynne, I have Little Mo's nose, I think I've got Nan's eyes, but I don't think I have nothing of Kats do I?"

Before either of them could answer Zoe's question, Kat storms out of the room sulking her way to her bedroom. Not long after Lynne follows.

"Oh Kat, come here" Lynne suggests pulling her arms out.

"Well at least we know t she thinks she looks nothing like me" Kat replies letting Lynne's wrap her arms around her and resting her head on her shoulder.

There's a knock on the door. Kat quickly goes in her duvet and pretends to be sleeping.

Zoe opens the door and goes into the room. "What's wrong with her?" Zoe asks

"She's not well that's all Zo" Lynne replies

"Do you know what's not like her?" Zoe smiles at Lynne "she told me she loved me twice this week. Strange don't you think?"

"Very strange" Lynne says looking at Kat.

"And she keeps asking me if I want to go on a girlie night out, but just me and her. Do you think something's up?" Zoe worries

"No that's just Kat being Kat. But if there's any think wrong with her I'll tell you Zo." Lynne whispers.

...

Kat wakes up to see the sunlight through the curtain that hadn't been shut properly, she's the first one up in the house. She gets ready and goes down stairs to make breakfast. She goes up stairs into Zoe's room and stands their watching Zoe sleep for a couple of minutes, she starts smiling. She then tries to get Zoe up "Zoe get up darling, I made you some breakfast" Kat whispers into Zoe's ear.

"wh-hat" Zoe mumbles before getting up and getting ready.

Kat gets Lynne, Mo and Charlie up so they can enjoy the breakfast she had made them.

Charlie enters the kitchen sits down at the table.

"Dad, I think it's time we tell Zoe the truth." Kat suggests

Zoe comes into the kitchen before they could carry on the conversation. "dad" Zoe says waving her hand in front of her face. "is anybody in there?"

"Yeah, sorry darling" Charlie says his mind elsewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

You're my Flesh and Blood

Chapter 3

Zoe wakes up to a smile on her face, knowing it's her birthday. She gets up and looks at the time, its 8:40. Zoe goes to the bathroom to get ready; when she gets back Kat and Lynne are awake talking to each other. She knows there talking about something private because, there whispering to each other. She ignores it thinking there discussing her birthday.

"Alright Zo? Happy Birthday darling". Kat says in a high pitch voice.

"Yeah I'm fine and thanks" Zoe replies looking at Kat weirdly.

"You all set for this party tonight in the Vic, there's gonna be alcohol and everything" Lynne asks

"Yeah it'll be fun I guess" Zoe replies "whose coming anyway?"

"People from round here, Belinda, Stacey, oh and Uncle Harry" Lynne answers

"What why is Uncle Harry coming?" Kat whispers

"Dad invited him, why what's he done to get you mad?" Lynne whispers back

Kat turns around and starts' fiddling with her duvet before saying "nothing" Now her voice was so soft and calm. "So Zo do you want your presents?" Kat asks trying her best to avoid Lynne's question and conversation.

Zoe turns back to look at Kat "Presents you got me more than one?" Zoe asks looking confused.

"Yeah do you want them or not?" Kat says playfully while opening her wardrobe and reaching out for 3 wrapped presents.

"Oh my god Kat. why did you get me so much?" Zoe asks in a higher voice

"Because you're my youngest sister and I love you" Kat says smiling at Zoe

"Come here Kat, I love you too" Zoe says. Zoe's pulling her arms out waiting for Kat to hug her.

Kat goes forward and hugs her as hard as she can. She stays there for what seems a minute.

"Kat, can I go now" Zoe finally asks.

"Just a little longer" Kat says hugging her tighter closing her eyes

"Kat let her go. She doesn't want to be here all day with you when it's here birthday." Lynne speaks up in a joking voice, because Zoe's there. Lynne gave Kat a look msking Kat let go off Zoe.

"So are you gonna open them then?" Kat asks

Zoe replies by opening the first present. "It's a phone. Thanks a lot Kat." She smiles at Kat then starts to open the second present. "Oh my god" she turns the present around so Lynne could see.

"Two tickets to America." Lynne speaks out and gives Kat a look. "How can you afford that?" Lynne asks looking at Kat. The look said it all, what are you doing? Are you going with her? Don't tell her and Stop doing this to yourself.

"Oh it didn't cost that much" Kat replies, smiling at Zoe.

Zoe starts to open her third and final present from Kat. "Oh, it's a teddy bear" Zoe's says in an unsatisfying way. She looks up at Kat and sees her reaction. She leaves the teddy on the bed and gets up to hug Kat "I love all the presents I really do"

While Kat and Zoe are hugging Lynne goes over to the bed to check the teddy bear. "Kat, can I talk to you outside. Now" Lynne asks aggressively. Lynne goes outside the corridor and waits for Kat to join her. She has the teddy bear in her hand.

Kat arrives "What" Kat asks whispering aggressively.

Lynne holds up the teddy and says "you know what. Why are you giving her mums teddy? She gave you this when she was dying. It's been passed down from her grandmother and her grandmother. She's gonna find out soon you idiot". Lynne looks at Kat waiting for her response.

"So what Zoe's my daughter she deserves to have it? Mum would want that" Kat replies looking at Lynne, in the eyes.

"No she wouldn't Kat, if you haven't forgotten it was mums idea to make Zoe their child." Lynne whispers gently looking at Kat.

Kat goes down stairs and grabs her jacket from the hook and shouts "I'm going for a walk" before slamming the door sulking.

Lynne goes back into the room and goes to the window and looks at Kat sitting on the bench, with her head down. She then looks back at Zoe and whispers very quietly "they do look the same" she then looks down

"What did you say?" Zoe asks looking confused.

"Nothing darling, I'm gonna meet your mum outside to talk." Lynne says looking worried knowing what she just said.

"What are you talking about? Mums Dead Lynne" Zoe says in a quiet voice looking down and upset.

"Yeah I know, sorry. Wasn't meant to say that" Lynne replies wrapping her arms around Zoe. "im just gonna go check on Kat. She's having a hard time lately" Lynne says before letting go off Zoe and walking down the stairs, grabbing a jacket and walking across the square to sit with Kat on the bench.

Zoe goes over to the window to look at Kat and Lynne. She sees Lynne's arm around Kat and she then sees Kat crying on Lynne's shoulder. Zoe looks upset for Kat. Zoe stays at the window trying to work out what their saying.

...

"What is it? Whenever I mention Uncle Harry you get all fidgety." Lynne States

Kat looks down and then looks back up

"Kat you can tell me come on please" Lynne begs

"Lynne, me and Uncle Har..." Kat Says in an upset voice. She stops when she sees Zoe looking from across the square through the bedroom window.

"You and Uncle Harry... Carry on then" Lynne says moving her hands around in circles.

"I can't Zoe's being watching us from the window" Kat replies scared. "What if she knows what we were talking about? She can't find out like this"

"She can't hear us from all the way over there" Lynne replies "unless she's a really good lip reader. If she's seen us then she's seen you crying, we have to make up a story to why you've been acting weird and to why you've been crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**You're my Flesh and Blood**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Yeah but what are we gonna tell her, I was crying because you're my daughter" Kat says bursting into more tears

"Oh Kat stop crying, she's still watching" Lynne informs. "Come on we need to think of something. Maybe you had a secret boyfriend that just broke up with you or something like that?" Lynne suggests.

"Yeah like that would really work. Everyone thinks I'm a whore. Even Dad, so why would I have a secret boyfriend?" Kat says wiping her tears away.

"Dad doesn't think that, you stupid cow" Lynne replies

Kat looks at Lynne "Yes he has, from the day I told him I was pregnant with Zo" Kat says

Lynne breaths in and then out very slowly. Kat looks at her and says "what are we gonna say to Zo? You know she won't stop asking. She can't find out like this Lynne Please help."

"Ok". Lynne replies

"Where's she gone?" Kat says scared while standing and looking at the bedroom window. Kat looks at the house door and sees Zoe coming out with her slippers. "What we gonna do Lynne?" Kat asks

"Just improvise" Lynne replies quietly. "Alright Zo, what are you doing out here?" Lynne asks

"I saw Kat crying through the window" Zoe says looking at Kat. "Whats the matter."

Kat looks at Lynne then looks back at Zoe "Nothing"

Zoe looks back at Lynne and she can tell something's up. "No, I can tell something's up. You've been acting weird all week. Tell me, please" Zoe begs angrily.

Kat looks at Lynne, Lynne then looks back at shakes her head slowly.

"You guys are always keeping me in the dark, just because I'm the youngest. You don't even see me as one of your sisters do you? I bet I'm adopted or something" Zoe almost shouts, aggressively.

"Something like that" Kat says back

"What?" Zoe asks looking confused

"You're immature, we can't tell you stuff. You'll probably tell the first person you see. You're not a Slater you're a silly excuse for a Slater" Kat says aggressively loudly. Kat sees Zoe's reaction and lets her face drop and fells like she wished she never said that. But she had to otherwise Zoe would have asked and asked and asked until she gave in.

Zoe sulks back to the house. Lynne follows not long after. Kat sits back down and looks troubled as she thinks about what she just said to Zoe. Kat stays outside for a bit, half an hour or so before she plucks the courage to go back and face Zoe.

Kat walks up to the house and pushes the door open, she shuts the door and goes straight upstairs to apologise to Zoe. Halfway up Lynne comes down and pushes Kat lightly to go back downstairs.

"What are you playing at?" Lynne asks quietly

"It was the only way. She would have kept asking, this way she won't keep asking" Kat replies quietly. "You're the one that said improvise anyway"

"I didn't mean make her sulk on her pillow on her birthday did I?" Lynne asks rhetorically

Kat looks guilty and sorry. She walks out of the kitchen and runs upstairs to mend things with Zoe. Kat opens the bedroom door to find Charlie by Zoe's bed.

Charlie gets up and walks outside to talk to Kat.

"What are you playing at girl?" Charlie asks "A couples of days ago you told me you were gonna tell her. And now look what you've done"

"Dad, do you think I'm a whore?" Kat asks changing the subject

"No of course not" Charlie says confused

"Don't lie Dad. You have ever since you found out I was pregnant at thirteen" Kat says aggressively. She barges past to get into the bedroom.

"Zo?" Kat says quietly while walking over to her bed. "I'm sorry Zo"

Zoe lefts her head from her pillow and says "Did you really mean it"

"No of course not Zo, you know I love you and trust you with anything". Kat replies

"Really?" Zoe asks

Kat nods her head

"Kat do you hate me?" Zoe asks

Kat laughs and replies "of course not you silly cow, what makes you think that"

"Well sometimes... It's gonna sound stupid... but when were watching T.V or something, and I sit next to you... you always get up and sit somewhere else. Or sometimes when I want to do something, you always say no, like your my mum or something" Zoe explains in a quiet voice

Kat looks down and breathes in and out and then looks back up. "Zo I've got to tel..." Kat says interrupted

Lynne comes bursting in "So have you guys made up then?" Lynne asks

"Yeah we made up" Zoe replies smiling at Kat "oh erm you were gonna tell me something" Zoe says

"Oh don't matter Zo" Kat replies "it can wait." Kat smiles at Zoe and then looks back at Lynne and giving an upset look.


	5. Chapter 5

**You're my Flesh and Blood.**

_**Chapter 5**_

"Come on you lot were leaving in 10 minutes" Little Mo shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

"You heard her Kat. Are you ready yet?" Lynne asks

Kat looks in the mirror at then looks at Zoe's reflection and catches her looking at her. "Yeah I'm ready." Kat turns around and looks at Zoe and says "I can't believe your seventeen, your growing up too fast"

Zoe smiles at Kat and takes her hand and pulls her out of the room and down the stairs saying "come on lets go"

They arrive at the Vic and Kat goes to order the drinks "I'll help" Lynne offers. When they get to the bar Kat looks back and smiles at Zoe laughing, Lynne turns to see what she's looking at. "Oh Kat please don't say any think."

"I'm not stupid Lynne ill tell her when I'm good and ready" Kat replies turning back around to order the drinks.

"What can I get you ladies" Phil asks in a low voice.

"A bottle of champagne when you're ready darling" Kat replies while winking at Phil.

Phil smiles and says "coming up"

Lynne looks back at the door. "Oh look Stacey and uncle Harry's here.

Kat looks at Harry and Harry looks back, Kat gives him a dirty look and Harry looks away. Kat goes towards Stacey and hugs her. "Alright darling, Champagne okay for you?" Kat asks

Before Stacey could answer Charlie says "she's not having any she's fifth teen for god's sake"

"Oh come on Dad one won't hurt will it?" Kat replies going back to the bar.

"You alright Little Mo" Zoe asks looking at her

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit peckish that's all. Haven't felt like eating today." Little Mo states

"Kat! Get some chips for Little Mo" Zoe shouts from across the Vic.

Kat nods at Zoe and says to Phil "you heard her sweetie" Kat takes the chips and the champagne, Lynne takes the glasses and they walk back to their seats. "Budge up Zo" Kat demands pushing her with her bum.

"So when's Belinda coming?" Lynne asks

"Oh she can't make it she's got work today. Sorry Zo" Charlie replies.

"It's okay. So come on who's for a bit of karaoke?" Zoe asks

"Me!" Kat, Stacey, Mo and Lynne say. They all make their way up to the stage and huddle up to choose a song

"Aren't you going to join them, Little Mo?" Charlie asks

Little mo puts her head up and says "I'm not feeling well. I'm going to the toilet." Little Mo gets up and goes to the toilet.

"So Charlie how's Kat doing these days, you know with her mum gone and all." Harry asks looking at Kat on stage

"Yeah she fine, but sometimes she has these moments were she stares at a wall and doesn't talk for an hour or two" Charlie informs

Harry looks up and asks "Do you want to go to the bookies for a bit then come back?"

"Yeah, why not." Charlie replies. Charlie gets up and shouts from across the pub "we'll be back in a bit" They both leave the pub and go straight to the bookies to do some betting.

"What song should we sing" Lynne asks

"What about 'I can't take my eyes of off you?" Stacey suggests

"Okay" Kat accepts

They start to sing, half way through the song a group of boys come into the Vic, they look the Slater's and wait until they've finished, so they can flirt. When they finally finish, they get off the stage laughing about a joke that Mo made.

"Where's Little Mo gone?" Stacey asks

"Oh she wasn't feeling well, maybe she went home" Zoe replies

One of the boys come up to them and asks "what's the special occasion" tilting the bottle of champagne in his hand.

"Someone's birthday" Lynne says in a normal tone.

"And who would the birthday girl be?" The guy asks. "Wait let me guess, is it you?" He asks pointing at Zoe.

Zoe smiles and says "How did you know?"

"I know, because you're gorgeous." The guy says smiling at Zoe

Kat gives him a dirty look and signs "seriously that's the best you can come up with". Kat says laughing

"Kat" Zoe says pulling her aside "what's your problem?" Zoe asks

"Nothing, he's not right for you that's all" Kat replies.

Mo and Lynne look at each other both thinking if they should interrupt in case Kat blurts out the secret, and tells the whole Vic that Zoe's her daughter.

"Just leave it Kat" Lynne says pulling her arm.

"Yeah leave it Kat" The man says looking at her

"What's going on?" Sonia comes over and asks.

"Nothing don't worry about it Sonia" Mo replies

The guy looks at Zoe and says "so can I buy you a drink?" He takes his hand out waiting for her to hold it.

Kat looks at him and then sees Zoe's hand going forward. Kat moves in front of Zoe and pushes Zoe's hand back. "She's not going anywhere with you."

"You heard her, get lost you perv." Stacey shouts from behind Zoe.

The guy goes back to his friends and they leave.

Zoe goes outside. Kat follows and they talk.

"Why are you always picking on me?" Zoe asks

"Im not picking on you" Kat replies, looking down. "He was a loser, he doesn't deserve you."

"You're not my mum so stop acting like it" Zoe says angrily.

Kat looks back at the Vic and turns back to look at Zoe. "Okay now's the perfect time to tell her" Kat whispers to herself.

"What? Tell me what?" Zoe asks looking confused.

Kat takes a deep breath in and then out "Okay, when I tell you this, you have to promise not to freak out, and it'll change everything" Kat says

"Kat you're scaring me now, just tell me."

Zoe and Kat get interrupted again by Lynne and Mo. "Come inside its cold out here" Mo says. Mo looks at Kat and moves her head towards the Vic

"NO you were going to tell me something" Zoe says loudly.

"I'll tell you later Zoe, at home" Kat replies smiling at Zoe


	6. Chapter 6

**You're my Flesh and blood**

A section of this is in a different format, because they were talking back and forth at each other, anyways hope you like it. :P R&R

_**Chapter 6**_

Mo and Lynne follow Kat into the pub. Meanwhile Zoe stays outside trying to figure out what it is that Kat keeps trying to tell her.

"Bathroom. Now" Mo points to the bathroom looking at kat waiting for her to start walking to the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Stacey asks curious

"Nothing, don't worry about it, listen do me a favour and talk to Zoe. She's upset."

Stacey nods and goes outside looking left and then looking right. She heads for the Slater's house when she sees Zoe sitting in the middle of the square. Stacey sits next to her, there both looking forward towards the Vic.

They sit in complete silence for a couple of minutes or so.

Zoe's just sitting there still trying to work out what Kat keeps trying to tell her but always stops when someone comes to interrupt them. "A secret" Zoe whispers to herself.

"What?" Stacey asks in confusion

"What would Kat want to tell me that's a secret?" Zoe asks avoiding the previous question Stacey had asked her.

"Erm I don't know. Why don't you ask her that?" Stacey suggests

"No I cant, she's with them. She won't be able to tell me with them there. I have to get her alone." Zoe states "Will you help me Stacey?"

Stacey looks at Zoe and sees that she wants to get the truth, whatever she thought that was.

"Please" Zoe begs in a soft voice sounding like she's about to cry.

"Yeah sure I will. I haven't got you a birthday present so this can be it hey" Stacey smiles and stands up pulling her hand out waiting for Zoe to take hold of it and walk back into the Vic with her.

Zoe stands up taking Stacey's hand and walking towards the Vic.

**...****While this was happening...**

The bathroom door shuts and Kat knows that she is going to be lectured because Lynne and Mo are standing by the door looking at her ashamed.

**Mo**: Do you really want to tell her?

**Kat**: Yes I do, she deserves to know Nan.

**Mo**: Ok you can tell Zoe, but not today. You don't want to ruin her birthday.

**Lynne**: I think she's already ruined it, don't you think?

Kat looks at Lynne waiting for an explanation as to how she's ruined Zoe birthday

**Lynne**: making her feel like a kid in front of those guys. You are an idiot Kat aren't you? She's obviously going to know something's up every time you boss her around or open your big gob to tell her something and we have to stop you. No wonder Mum wanted you to get rid of her

**Mo**: Stop it!

Kat looks like she's about to cry. She looks down and then walks over to Lynne and nods her head.

**Lynne**: Kat I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that.

**Kat**: I know exactly what you meant. You think mum made the right chose taking a baby from her own mother. You think that because I'm a tart who got pregnant at thirteen I shouldn't be a mother to my daughter. Yeah I know what everybody thinks of me. Good old Kat, she's up for any think. Well I'm gonna tell Zoe that she's my daughter and I'm gonna do it now.

**Mo**: No you're not.

Kat tries to get past but Mo and Lynne to leave the bathroom but, they push her back.

**Mo**: You can tell her, hell I'll tell her if you want me to. But not today, you'll only upset the girl. Talk to your dad first please.

Kat looks upset and she understands that if she tells Zoe now it'll take her a long time to forgive her.

**Kat**: Ok but you have to do something for me. Make sure Harry goes today and make sure he never comes back, and if you don't do this, today, I'm gonna tell Zoe everything and I'm gonna tell her she's my daughter.

**Mo**: Why do you want to get rid of Harry?

Kat looks upset when she hears Harry's name, she starts to think whether she should tell them what Harry did to her.

There's complete silence in the room. Kat Kat is looking down at the floor walking back and forth she stops when they all hear a quiet bang. They all look at each other, scared. Mo kicks down the first cubicle and sees Little Mo sitting their sobbing away.

**Lynne**: What are you doing in there?

Little Mo ignores her still sitting their sobbing. Little Mo looks at Kat straight in the eye.

**Little Mo**: Is it true, Are you Zoe's Mum?

She sobs some more, looking at Kat waiting for a response. There was none. Instead all you could see was Kat, Mo and Lynne looking at each other, wondering whether they should tell her, she's heard us anyway, so why not.

"Answer me!" Little mo shouts and jumps up from the toilet seat, grabbing Kat by the neck push her towards the wall.

...

Zoe and Stacey enter the Queen Vic wondering where everyone was.

"Where are they?" Stacey asks looking around the Vic

"I don't know." Zoe replies "Tracey, do you know where Kat is?"

"No, sorry" Tracey replies quietly.

Zoe: Let's check the toilets.

"Yeah, Nan told Kat to go there" Stacey informs Zoe

They both start walking to the bathroom. Zoe opens the door to find Little Mo Strangling Kat and sees Mo and Lynne just standing there doing nothing to help Kat.

"What are you doing?" Zoe screams running over to Kat and Little Mo


End file.
